1. Field
The present disclosure relates to valves, more specifically to fuel valves (e.g., for use with turbomachines).
2. Description of Related Art
Fuel control for a gas turbine engine is traditionally accomplished by a fuel metering valve and a flow dividing function upstream of the fuel nozzles. Such systems have multiple manifolds supplying fuel to the fuel nozzles at differing flow rates. However, traditional turbomachine systems do not use electronic fuel valves (e.g., solenoid valves) due to the thermal conditions that the valves are exposed to and since there has yet to be a solution for thermally regulating such electronic fuel valves.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved fuel valves (e.g., for turbomachines). The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.